1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler mounting device, and more particularly, to a sprinkler mounting device that can prevent a separation of a mounting bracket from a support bar during mounting work of a reducer.
2. Background Art
In general, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a sprinkler mounting device includes: a pair of T-shaped frames 1 mounted on a ceiling parallel with each other at a predetermined interval; a pair of support units 2 perpendicularly standing and joined to the T-shaped frames 1; a support bar 3 disposed on upper portions of the support units 2 in such a way as to cross the T-shaped frames 1; and a mounting bracket 4 mounted on the support bar 3 in a laterally movable manner, so that a reducer 5 is joined thereto.
Conventionally, the sprinkler mounting device is divided into two types: one being a separate type that the support bar 3 is separated from the support units 2; and the other being an integral type that bent portions, which serve the same role as the support units 2, are formed at both end portions of the support bar 3. Moreover, the mounting bracket 4 is divided into a closed type that the reducer 5 is perpendicularly and downwardly fit thereto and an open type that the reducer 5 fit the mounting bracket 4 from the front.
However, because a diameter of a head 6 is larger than that of the reducer 5, in case that the closed-type mounting bracket 4 is used, a user has to perform all operations to mount the head 6 to the reducer 5 in a state where he or she stands on a foothold after the reducer 5 is mounted on the mounting bracket 4.
In order to lessen discomfort during those operations, the open-type mounting bracket 4 for fitting the reducer 5 with the head 6 from the front thereto is typically used, but has a problem in that the mounting bracket 4 is separated from the support bar 3 during the operation to join the reducer 5 to the mounting bracket 4 in the state where the user stands on the foothold.
That is, as shown in FIG. 1, in case that the support units 2 are disposed integrally with the support bar 3 and the closed-type mounting bracket 4 is joined to the support bar 3, the mounting device has several advantages in that the mounting bracket 4 is not separated from the support bar 3 during the operation to mount the reducer 5 to the mounting bracket 4 in the state where the user stands on the foothold, and in that it is easy and convenient to use and handle due to the integrated structure of the components.
However, in this case, the mounting device that the support units 2 are disposed integrally with the support bar 3 and the closed-type mounting bracket 4 is joined to the support bar 3 has several problems in that it is inconvenient since the user has to perform all operations to mount the head 6 to the reducer 5 in a posture to look upward on the foothold after mounting the reducer 5 to the mounting bracket 4, in that a standardized rectangular bar cannot be used as the support bar 3, and in that it has some difficulty in manufacturing since the support units 2 must be bent and formed at both sides of the support bar 3 in a state where the mounting bracket 4 is mounted on the support bar 3.
As shown in FIG. 2, in case that the support bar 3 and the support units 2 are manufactured separately from each other and the open-type mounting bracket 4 is joined to the support bar 3, the mounting device has an advantage in that the user can conveniently work since the reducer 5 with the head 6 joined thereto is mounted to the mounting bracket 4.
However, in this case, the mounting device that the support bar 3 and the support units 2 are manufactured separately from each other and the open-type mounting bracket 4 is joined to the support bar 3 has several problems in that the mounting bracket 4 may be separated from the support bar 3 during the mounting work, and in that it is difficult to manage the components individually.